Only Just A Dream?
by oncomingstorm4
Summary: Kyle loves Kenny. Will his dream become real? Mentions of K2 and KeBe. Implied character death. Oneshot.


"_Kyle, happy six months." Kenny said, as I stood with my boyfriend at Stark's Pond, my hand in his._

"_Oh, Kenny. This past half a year has been wonderful, simply wonderful." I let my head fall to rest on his shoulder._

"_Kyle!"_

"_Yeah, baby?"_

"_KYLE! WAKE UP!"_

"_I- what do you mean? I am awake." I felt nervous._

"_KYLE! THE BELLS ABOUT TO RING!"_

I woke up. _Oh, I must have been dreaming about Kenny again. Ha. Like that'll ever be a reality. He's dating Bebe._ I looked up at Stan, who was staring at me.

"You okay, dude?" He seemed worried.

"Yeah, just tired as fuck. Thanks for waking me up, man."

"No problem." We sat in silence until the bell rang a minute later.

When I got out of class, Kenny approached me at my locker. My heart almost popped from how fast it was beating when he started talking.

"Hey, Ky. Wanna hang at the mall? Bebe's going to the **spa** with Wendy."

"I-I'd love to, Kenny. Sounds great. But I really gotta get to this GSA meeting." I shut my locker and started walking away.

"I'll come with you." Kenny smiled and hopped into step with me. I sped up.

"Wha- W-Why? Don't you wanna make out with Bebe before she goes or something?"

"Eh, I'd rather make out with **you**." Kenny winked and licked his lips, which caused me to almost lose my balance.

"Haha. **Very** funny, Ken. Now why do you **really** wanna come?"

"I just wanna go with you. I need something to do before we go to the mall."

"Whatever, Ken. I'm already late, so you can just come with me."

"**Late**? It started like a minute ago."

"And I'm not there, which makes **me** late." I opened the door to the class where the meeting was being held. "Now shut up and don't embarrass me."

"Ay ay, Cap-i-tan." Kenny saluted and I rolled my eyes, then walked in.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Broflovski. I see you brought Kenny with you." Mr. Garrison, who seemed to be following us throughout our school years, said as we walked in.

"He **insisted** on accompanying me, sir."

"Oh, whatever. We're still taking roll, so you can just go sit down, but Kyle, I'd like you to come up here first, I wanna talk to you about some stuff."

"Okay, Mr. Garrison." I pointed Kenny to the empty sit that was usually next to me and told him to "Sit there, shut up, and stay there." He responded by doing the exact opposite.

"But KYYYYYYYYYYYYLEEEEEEEEEE, I'll be ever-so lonely without you." I gulped. If my dreams ever did become reality, I hoped to God Kenny wouldn't act like this.

"Kenny, if you go do what I said I'll buy you some Pocky when we go to the mall after this." Kenny **ran** to the desk and sat there, hands folded, looking like an A+ student. I laughed and walked up to Mr. Garrison. "What did you wanna talk about, Mr. Garrison?"

"I thought Kenny was dating Bebe." My eyes widened because I realized what he, and probably all the other students thought.

"Oh, he most **certainly** is."

"I just thought, you, being gay, and him, being- just-"

"Yeah, no. Just friends… Only friends…" I tried not to sound as sad as I was.

"Oh. My. Lord. Kyle, you like him, don't you?"

"What? NO! He- he's straight! We are **just** friends."

"Kyle."

"Okay, maybe a little. But that's all it is."

"I'll believe that until you two start dating."

"Guess you'll believe it forever."

"Mmmm Hmmm." Mr. Garrison gave a weird smile and motioned for me to go sit.

"Oh, Kyle, my love! How I've missed you!" Kenny exclaimed and then brought me into the hottest stage kiss I'd ever had.

I sat up, ramrod straight, eyes wide as saucers, and didn't move again until Mr. Garrison said something about the school performing RENT, it empowering gays, and auditions being next week.

"Oh my God, RENT? I'm totally going out for Mark." I smirked.

"Aww, damn. I was hoping you'd go out for Angel, not only would you look positively scrumptious in one of her outfits, but then I'd have an excuse to go for Collins." Mr. Garrison said it was time to go right about then, so I grabbed Kenny's hand forcefully and pulled him through the halls, not talking or releasing his hand until we got to the front gates.

"What the **fuck**, Kenny? All afternoon you've been like flirting with me and acting like you like me or something!" Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. Kenny wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my head into his chest, then rested his head atop mine.

"Because maybe I **do** like you, Kyle." Kenny lifted my head up and I looked into his eyes with shock and hope, then with disgust.

"You don't have to fucking lie to me to make me happy, Kenny!" I pushed him away from me and started storming off.

"Kyle, I'm not lying!" He grabbed me from behind. I pulled away and ran into the road.

"Stay away from me, Kenny! I don't need your lies! I'm going home! Go fuck your girlfriend or something!"

"**What** girlfriend? Kyle, I dumped her! I lied about her being at the spa! I was going to ask you out at the mall today!"

"**Stop **lying, Kenny!"

"Kyle, get out of the road!"

"You don't **own** me, Kenny! I can stand in the road if I want to! You can't just tell me whatever the fuck to do! You aren't my fucking-" I never got to finish my sentence because a car had run into me, I'd fallen over, and Kenny had ran to grab me. The last thing I'd heard before I completely blacked out was Kenny screaming my name and calling for help. The last thing I saw was Kenny's face, covered with my blood mixed with his tears and dirt, and a phone pressed to his ear. The last thing I felt was Kenny's arms around me, and Kenny's lips pressed to mine.


End file.
